1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a docking station and a display system, and more particularly, to a docking station and a display system suitable for an electronic device to be detachably disposed therein.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the advancement of technology, the application of electronic products is becoming more and more popular. In addition, the electronic product is being improved towards the design direction of lightweight and smaller size, which makes the electronic products have greater convenience to meet the needs of the user. Electronic products, however, after reduction their volume, the position used to the functional equipments is restricted as well. Accordingly, in order to allow the electronic products with smaller volume can keep the original functions in addition to maintaining the convenience, even to allow using other additional equipments, many different types of docking stations are consequential. After an electronic product combined with an appropriate and conformable docking station, external connection devices, such as mouse, external hard drive, and network connector, can be connected to the electronic device through the docking station so as to obtain more functions.
Taking a tablet computer as an example, a tablet computer with touch function can be operated by touching its screen. In this case, the screen of the tablet computer serves as a user interface, and meanwhile, the screen also provides frames corresponding to the tablet computer for users to view. Therefore, the screen is required to provide a variety of application functions, which may cause the applications interfered with each other. In addition, the slim size of a tablet computer requires a smaller screen size so that the smaller frame displayed by the tablet computer, limited by the screen dimension, affects the viewing quality for the user.